Dragons
Physical Normal Dragons can grow to match the size of a large house, sometimes a small castle. They have scales and leathery wings like their cousins, with different scale texture and colour between the back and limbs to the underside. They come in various scale colours like their cousins. They also have spike-like fins running down their spine. Attributes The fire they breath can be streamlined or can come in bursts and is quite destructive. They can fly. They have tough outer scales with a softer underside and wings. They are resistant to some forms of destructive magic, similar to black steel. They are also light enough to float on water with no effort. They have very good eyesight and are thought to be the smartest of the draconids, the level of which to be near human. Domestication Taming a Dragon is very rare but it is possible, mostly through the use of a bond. Due to this it is unlikely that they will cater to more than one master, similar to bonding a lion or tiger. Habitat They usually live in or near mountainous areas, usually roosting at the peaks. They prefer rocky terrain with little or none flora, so they can spot sheep and such on the mountain side. They may occasionally come down to water for bathing or fishing, or sometimes into woods to hunt large mammals. Behavior Dragons, though they can be ferocious beasts, are quite intelligent and are generally passive towards humans. They are territorial and solitary animals. When younger they may stay in packs, similar to that of a Dratyre, but as they mature they become more and more solitary and competitive with one another. Diet & Hunting Dragons are carnivorous. They eat larger mammals usually, however they may occasionally come down to the water to fish with their long necks. They tend to cook their meals prior to actually eating it, using their fire breath. Reproduction There are male and female Dragons. The females lay eggs for the male to fertilize, which both watch over until they hatch, and then care for the young for a few years. Once the young are about the size of a car, they leave to either form a pack or make their own roost, assuming the parents have not died. Though Dragons are solitary, they mate for life. The partners will keep the same roost their entire lives, assuming it is not destroyed or taken by another Dragon. Ecology Dragons are Apex Predators. There has been some speculation that Dratories may hunt and eat Dragons, but there has been little to no proof of such an event. Cultural Impact The Therrisian Isles revere Dragons, seeing them almost as god figures. They are also a large part of their history, many of their stories basing around Dragons protecting the Isles from threats, and protecting them from monsters which are much more commonly seen in the mainland. The house Draenvor has a balcony off of their castle in Londraya which is used by Dragons who are on the edge of life: The Lord at the time must take a ceremonial blade and plunge it into the Dragon’s heart. The flesh and guts are burned out of respect, but the scales and bones are kept, as they are unburnable. Their bones and scales are much more durable and usable than that of the Dratyres, and are said to be used in the making of Therrisian Steel.